JoyDay Event : -
by FuchsiaGirl
Summary: "...kenapa orang tampan sepertiku bisa ditempat seperti ini, itu karena DIA! Dia yang duduk dipojok perpustakaan. Dengan kacamata bacanya yang bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya, dia yang sekarang tengah membaca buku sejarah korea..." / gak bisa bikin judul #mianhaeyo / typos / maaf kalo membosankan / KYUMIN FF OS / #HappyJOYDay


KYUMIN 137 FANFICTION

.

.

HAPPY JOY DAY

KyuHyun milik SungMin, SungMin milik KyuHyun

.

.

enJOY The Story

.

.

.

_Cho KyuHyun pov,_

Hening, itulah suasana yang akan kau dapatkan saat kau memasuki ruangan ini. Padahal disini lumayan banyak orang memasukinya, namun yah tempat ini memang seperti ini. Kau tau apa tempat itu? PERPUSTAKAAN! Ya! Aku tegaskan sekali lagi PERPUSTAKAAN!.

Hell, bagaimana mungkin AKU seorang Cho KyuHyun bisa terdampar pada tempat bernama perpustakaan ini? Tempat yang bahkan lebih hening dari pemakaman. Oke aku tau itu berlebihan, tapi kenapa aku bisa di tempat seperti ini? Aku pikir aku akan lebih memilih pergi ke tempat dimana orang-orang tampan sepertiku menghabiskan waktunya, ditempat dimana aku akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan bagaikan di surga 'GAME CENTER'.

Jangan terlau kaget seperti itu, bukannya aku terlalu percaya diri atau sombong tapi aku memang tampan kok kkk. Kembali ke topik awal kenapa orang tampan sepertiku bisa ditempat seperti ini, itu karena DIA! Dia yang duduk dipojok perpustakaan. Dengan kacamata bacanya yang bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya, dia yang sekarang tengah membaca buku sejarah korea, dia yang sedang duduk didepan sebuah meja yang penuh dengan buku-buku tebal. Oh perutku terasa mual saat melihat buku-buku itu.

Sudah seminggu ini aku mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi, seperti seorang fanboy yang mengikuti kemanapun idolanya pergi. Bahkan kata DongHae aku terlihat seperti maniak atau penguntit atau stalker atau apapun namanya. Dari pada disebut seperti itu, aku lebih suka kalau orang lain menyebutku dengan orang yang tengah mengejar cinta dari SungMin kkk.

.

* * *

#HappyJOYDay

* * *

.

'Greek'

Suara gesekan kursi dan lantai itu terdengar saat pemuda berkacamata itu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, membuat seorang namja tinggi yang tengah memperhatikannya sedari tadi kini menurunkan buku fisika yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya dan melirik kearah pemuda berkacamata tersebut.

Namja tinggi itu—KyuHyun berdiri melangkah setelah menaruh buku fisika yang entah ia baca atau tidak pada raknya kembali. Segera mengikuti Lee SungMin—pemuda berkacamata itu yang kini keluar dari perpustakaan dengan membawa dua buku tebal tidak seperti KyuHyun yang keluar dengan tangan kosong, aissh!.

KyuHyun tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, mengikuti seorang namja yang bahkan tidak mengenalnya, ia biasa dikejar oleh namja cantik di luar sana ataupun di SMU sini, ia bahkan dikenal dengan playboy karena sering berganti-ganti pacar setiap Minggu. Dan tentu saja mantan-mantan pacarnya itu adalah merupakan namja cantik populer di SMU ini, sebut saja Lee TaeMin namja manis yang jago dance, Kim KeyBum yang bahkan disebut Diva, Kim JaeJoong namja pemilik mata doe memikat itu yang kini telah lulus, dan Kim HeeChul namja cantik super jutek dan galak yang biasa dipanggil Cinderella itu bahkan takluk oleh pesona seorang Cho KyuHyun. Dan banyak lagi namja cantik populer lain yang telah terjatuh pada pesonanya.

Dan SungMin, dia bahkan jauh dari tipe ideal KyuHyun, namun entah apa pesona dari SungMin yang membuat Playboy seperti kyuhyun takluk padanya. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi, dengan wajah bulat karena pipi saljunya yang sangat Chubby itu dan jangan lupakan kacamata yang selalu bertengger di hidung Bangirnya.

KyuHyun terus mengikuti SungMin yang kini telah belok pada persimpangan, KyuHyun berjalan cepat guna memperpendek jaraknya dengan SungMin. Hingga ia sampai pada persimpangan dan sangat terkejut saat melihat pemuda berkacamata itu berdiri bersandar pada tembok.

"Ehm" KyuHyun berdehem.

"aku tidak mau berbasa-basi, apa maumu Cho KyuHyun? Kenapa kau mengikuti terus" SungMin sedikit membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, kalau aku menyukaimu dan aku mau kau menjadi milik ku" tegas KyuHyun.

"Dan sudah berapakali kubilang bahwa aku tidak menyukaimu Tuan Cho?" SungMin menatap KyuHyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyukai ku? aku tampan, aku kaya, aku bahkan namja populer di sekolah ini, kau harusnya bangga dikejar-kejar oleh namja tampan sepertiku." Bangga KyuHyun.

"Aah, apa aku belum mengatakan ini padamu? Sebenarnya aku sangat membenci mulut besar mu itu Cho!"

"Hei, tidak baik bibir manis milikmu berkata kasar seperti itu" KyuHyun menyeringai.

"Seharusnya kau katakan itu pada orang lain Cho, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan rayuan murahanmu"

"Itu bukan rayuan, itu fakta Lee SungMin sayaang" KyuHyun hampi saja mengelus pipi Chubby itu, jika saja sang pemilik tidak menepisnya kasar.

'plak!'

"Jaga tanganmu Tuan Cho" SungMin berbalik hendak pergi, tapi dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik tangannya hingga buku yang ia pegang terjatuh ke lantai.

"Ku bilang jaga tanganmu CHO!" SungMin menghempas tangan KyuHyun, berjongkok mengambil buku-bukunya dan segera pergi.

"Aissh!" KyuHyun mengacak rambut ikalnya brutal membuat siswa lain yang melihatnya tampak ilfeel, bagaimana mungkin namja populer yang terkenal sangat cool itu bertindak bodoh seperti itu, kira-kira seperti itulah dalam benak mereka. Hei… apa kalian tidak tau, jatuh cinta itu bisa membuat sesuatu yang tidakmungkin menjadi mungkin. Cho KyuHyun contohnya. -_-

.

.

.

"Kau tampak tidak baik-baik saja Cho" DongHae menatap KyuHyun dengan pandangan remeh.

"Bagaimana aku akan baik-baik saja, kalau kelinci manis itu terus mengabaikan ku eoh, aish aku bisa gila DongHae"

"Kelinci manis, SungMin maksudmu?"

"Memang siapa lagi?"

"Sudahlah kau menyerah saja, masih banyak namja cantik diluar sana yang menyukaimu. Kau hanya tinggal memilih maka kau akan mendapatkannya, umm Kevin? Ren? RyeoWook?"

"Ck, SungMin itu beda, aku tetap akan terus berusaha mengejarnya" KyuHyun menatap tajam DongHae.

"Kau gila Cho"

"Karena Lee SungMin"

"Ck"

.

.

.

KyuHyun berjalan santai didaerah pertokoan ,melihat beberapa aksesoris lucu yang dipajang pada etalase toko. Mungkin sedikithadiah untuk SungMin bisa sedikit meluluhkan hati namja itu. Saat ia melewati toko boneka ia melihat boneka kelinci besar berwarna putih, ia pun memasuki toko tersebut dan langsung mendekati boneka itu.

"Hei, SungMinie~ kenapa kau ada disini eoh… kenapa kau terus mengabaikanku eoh…" KyuHyun menusuk hidung boneka itu dengan telunjuknya gemas, berpikir itu SungMin mungkin.

"ChoKyu~ sedang apa kau disini" KyuHyun sedikit terkejut mendengar panggilan itu, ia menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Eoh, JaeJoong Hyung. Aku tidak sedang melakukan apapun"

"Lalu?" tanya JaeJoong, KyuHyun mengendikan bahunya.

"Kau sendiri apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini Hyung"

"Tentu saja sedang berkencan" jawabnya bangga.

"OH, ku pikir kau tidak akan bisa move on dariku, kkk"

"Percaya diri sekali kau, dasar playboy tengik… " JaeJoong menonjok lengan KyuHyun pelan. Mereka berdua terkikik bersama. "Apa kau masih playboy?"

"Emm, sebenarnya aku itu tidak playboy Hyung, hanya mereka saja yang mau denganku seperti kau, kkk"

"Yah! aku serius ChoKyu~"

Sebelum KyuHyun menjawab, seorang lelaki tampan berkulit kecoklatan datang menghampiri mereka, yang tidak lain adalah pacar Kim JaeJoong. Mereka berbincang sedikit sebelum akhirnya JaeJoong dan pacarnya itu pergi. Sementara KyuHyun mengambil boneka kelinci besar itu untuk ia beyar ke penjaga kasir. Sang kasir tersenyum melihatnya.

"Untuk pacarmu?"

"Bukan, calon" percaya diri sekali kau Cho.

"Eoh, mau di bungkus dengan kotak?" tanya sang kasir lagi

"tidak usah, kau bungkus saja dengan plastik transparan, bungkus dengan cantik okay" setelah tarnsaksi selesai, KyuHyun pun keluar dari toko tersebut.

Tepat setelah KyuHyun keluar deringan ponsel penjaga kasir menggema.

"Yeoboseyo~ ne Minie"

"…"

"Eoh, kau tidak kesini? Kau sakit?"

"…"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kau istirahat di rumah saja SungMin-ah, Hyung bisa membeli makanan disini"

"…"

"Ne"

.

.

.

KyuHyun berdiri dengan tenang didepan kap mobilnya, ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Ia tersenyum senang saat orang yang ditunggunya telah tiba, sepertinya ia menggunakan bis tidak seperti biasanya yang katanya selalu diantar oleh Hyung tercintanya.

KyuHyun mengejar SungMin dengan membawa boneka kelinci yang kemarin ia beli.

"Hei, Minimi. Tunggu sebentar"

"Kau memanggilku?" SungMin bertanya seolah tidak tau.

"Tentu saja, siapa lagi. Ini" kyuhyun menyerahkan boneka itu pada sungmin.

"Untuk?"

"Untuk sebagai permintaan maafku karena membuat mu marah kemarin"

"Cih, jadi kau memberi sesuatu yang sama untuk semua namja yang kau kencani Cho!" Ucap SungMinn sengit.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan berlagak seperti orang bodoh Cho! Atau kau memang bodoh? Kau pikir aku tidak tau eh! Kau itu Cuma playboy tengik yang suka sekali merayu namja lain, kau pikir aku akan termakan rayuanmu hanya karena hadiah seperti ini eh" sungmin berkata semakin pedas. Sungguh belum pernah sekalipun ada seorang namja manis yang menolak KyuHyun ataupun berkata kasar pada KyuHyun, ini pertama kalinya bagi Kyuhyun dan telinganya berdengung panas, ingin rasanya ia merobek mulut itu jika saja ia tidak mengingat orang yang berkata itu adalah orang yang sudah membuatnya gila akhir-akhir ini. Tetapi sejujurnya ia bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba SungMin marah-marah padanya.

"Heh, kenapa kau diam? Diam berarti YA! kau benar-benar playboy breng…

'Cup'

Akhirnya KyuHyun mengecup bibir shape M sungmin cepat, dan itu berhasil membuat Sungmin berhenti bicara. Mata SungMin membulat sesaat setelah KyuHyun mengecupnya dan apa yang ia lihat benar-benar membuatnya muak, seringaian remeh KyuHyun.

Dan jangan lupakan dimana kejadian itu berlangsung, dilapangan sekolah. Dimana banyak murid yang baru berdatangan ke sekolah dan pagi itu merupakan pagi terburuk bagi sungmin, bagaimana tidak? Semua murid kini memandang shock kearahnya, jangan lupakan betapa populernya namja yang kini tengah menyeringai dihadapannya disekolah ini, namja yang telah mengecupnya.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR PLAYBOY BR*NGSEK CHO!"

'Bugh'

SungMin memukul pipi kiri KyuHyun dengan kencang yang mengakibatkan pipinya berdarah, mungkin sedikit sobek. Namun alih-alih meringis kesakitan ia malah menjilat darahnya sendiri.

"Manis, seperti bibirmu Lee SungMin" KyuHyun menyeringai.

SungMin memandang tidak percaya pada KyuHyun, ia mencengkeram tas gendongnya dengan keras seolah berusaha menahan air mata kemarahan dimatanya yang kini terlihat memerah.

"Aku membencimu CHO!" SungMin menatapnya tajam seolah ia benar-benar serius mengataka itu.

.

'Deg'

.

selanjutnya SungMin berbalik arah dan pergi dari sekolah itu menyisakan bisikan-bisikan yang sudah pasti keluar dari para fans playboy brengsek Cho KyuHyun.

.

.

.

UKS

"Kau benar-benar GILA Cho!"

"Heh, Karena Lee SungMin eoh?" lanjut DongHae.

"Ck, puhh" KyuHyun meludah kekiri saat merasakan darahnya yang masih sedikit mengalir.

"Pakai ini" DongHae memberinya tisu, KyuHyun menerimanya.

"Ku pikir, dia memang benar-benar marah padamu Cho… kau lihat sendiri 'kan, bahkan saat ia pergi tadi semua fansmu seolah menyalahkannya dengan berbisik dihadapannya, kau sendiri yang bilang dia itu beda, yah dia itu beda. Dia bukan seperti namja manis lain yang mendekatimu hanya untuk menumpang populer padamu, dia bukan mantan-mantan pacarmu yang sangat populer, dia tidak suka menjadi sorotan, dan berkat perbuatnmu tadi pagi, aku yakin setelah ini dia akan menjadi bahan perbincangan oleh semua murid disekolah ini"

'Deg'

'Benar juga kata DongHae, ck. Aish, lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang' melihat raut muka KyuHyun yang terlihat bingung DongHae akhirnya buka suara.

"Minta maaflah padanya KyuHyun-ah" DongHae menepuk bahu kyuhyun, dan pergi keluar.

"Aissh" KyuHyun hendak berbaring pada brankar itu namun ia urungkan karena melihat sebuah boneka kelinci.

"Hei, minimi~ apa yang harus aku lakukan eoh?" tanyanya pada boneka kelinci yang ia beri nama Minimi.

"Aish, sepertinya aku benar-benar gila"

.

.

.

"Eh, SungMinie~ kenapa kau pulang?"

"Sekolah diliburkan Hyung, hingga satu minggu kedepan" jawab SungMin tanpa menoleh.

"Oh" melihat gelagat SungMin yang aneh akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu Hyung ke toko sebentar, ne?" SungMin mengangguk.

SungMin lalu naik ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas.

.

.

.

Sudah 3Hari ini KyuHyun tidak melihat SungMin disekolah, padahal setiap pagi ia selalu menunggunya didepan kelas SungMin. Dan itu membuatnya khawatir, apa SungMin benar-benar benci padanya. Dan yang membuat semua siswa heran adalah, sikap KyuHyun yang tidak lagi seenaknya sendiri dansifat playboynya itu entah menguap kemana. Bahkan DongHae yang sebagai sahabatnya pun bingung kenapa KyuHyun seperti ini, meskipun faktanya DongHae tau bahwa yang membuat KyuHyun seperti ini adalah Lee SungMin.

.

.

Ini hari kelima KyuHyun tidak melihat SungMin disekolah. Ia mendatangi kelas SungMin dan menghampiri teman sebangku SungMin.

"Kau…"

.

.

.

Dan disinilah KyuHyun, didepan pagar disebuah rumah minimalis berlantai dua. KyuHyun menyocokan lagi tulisan yang ada ada di kertas pada tulisan yang tertempel ditembok pagar. Benar. Pagar itu sedikit terbuka saat KyuHyun sampai dan akhirnya KyuHyunpun memasuki area rumah minimalis itu. sampailah ia pada pintu berwarna krem, pintu itu terbuka dari dalam saat KyuHyun akan mengetuknya.

Sesosok namja dengan perawakan lumayan tinggi itu keluar dan sedikt terkejut saat melihat ada tamu didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Eoh"

"Pagarnya terbuka, jadi aku masuk kesini" ucap KyuHyun.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa. Kau siapa? ada perlu apa kesini?"

"Aku Cho KyuHyun, teman Lee SungMin. Ini benar rumahnya kan?"

"Ah ye, sepertinya kita pernah bertemu" Lelaki itu menatap KyuHyun lama mencoba mengingat "Ah! Kau yang membeli boneka kelinci di toko ku tempo hari 'kan?"

"Aaah," KyuHyun juga akhirnya mengingat orang ini

"Jadi kau temannya Sungminie?" KyuHyun mengangguk. "Aku Leeteuk, Hyung'nya SungMin" Leeteuk tersenyum memperlihatkan dimple manisnya.

"Karena kau temannya Minie, kau langsung saja ke kamarnya Minie. Di lantai atas dengan pintu bercat putih. Minie sedang ada di toko menggantikan ku sebentar, akan segeraku suruh pulang saat aku sudah sampai. Kka! Masuklah" Leeteuk mendorong KyuHyun.

"Bibi, tolong kau buatkan minuman dan snek untuk teman Minie di kamar Minie"

"Ne tuan muda"

.

.

.

"Eoh, teman? Kira-kira siapa yah? EunHyukie? Ah sepertinya bukan. Kibumie? Dia apalagi, lalu siapa?" SungMin mencoba menebak siapa yang ada dirumahnya saat ini, ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang, sesaat setelah Leeteuk sampai di toko dan memberitaunya.

"Ah, sudahlah! Paling hanya teman satu kelas"

.

.

.

KyuHyun memasuki kamar SungMin yang sangat rapi bila dibandingkan kamarnya, ia melangkah ke semua sudut kamar SungMin, hingga ia menemukan buku tebal berwarna biru tergeletak di meja belajar SungMin. saat mengangkat buku itu ia melihat selembar potret yang sangat-tidak layak jika dia menyebut itu sebuah foto

.

.

.

"Ah, Tuan muda SungMin, teman mu sudah menunggu diatas" SungMin mengangguk, dan menggunakan sandal rumah kemudian naik kekamarnya di lantai atas.

'clek'

Seketika SungMin mematung melihat 'teman'nya itu yang sekarang tengah membelakanginya. Ia tentu saja sangat mengenal punggung itu.

"CHO br*ngsek! Sedang apa kau disini, heh" SungMin membiarkan pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"SungMin-ah… aku" KyuHyun menatap sungmin dalam.

"Tidak usah basa-basi CHO! Katakana saja apa yang ingin kau katakana, kemudian kau pergi dari kamarku ini"

"Aku minta maaf, sungmin-ah" Ujarnya menatap sungmin penuh harap "Aku minta maaf telah membuatmu malu, krena telah men…"

"Semudah itu kau minta maaf, ck setelah semuanya! Kau benar-benar keterlaluan CHO!"

"Aku melakukan itu karena aku menyukaimu, ah tidak karena aku mencintaimu"

"Tapi sudah ku bilang aku tidak mencintaimu Cho!"

"Kau BOHONG!"

"Cih, atas dasar apa kau menuduhku bohong?" SungMin bertanya remeh.

"Ini" SungMin membelalakan matanya saat melihat Kyuhyun menunjukan diary miliknya, Diary yang selama ini menjadi tempat SungMin mencurahkan hatinya, tentang seseorang yang nyatanya sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta di hari pertama ia memasuki SMU, dan orang itu adalah Cho KyuHyun. Orang yang selama ini ia tolak dan ia hindari hanya karena ia takut akan menjadi korban ke playboy-an KyuHyun selanjutnya. Sejujurnya SungMin sangat senang saat Kyuhyun mengatakan cinta padanya namun ia masih ragu melihat tingkah kyuhyun selama ini. Dan itu semua ia tulis dalam diary berwarna biru itu.

"Kau, membuka-buka barang milik orang? Selain br*ngsek ternyata kau juga tidak sopan eoh, dan asal kau tau, diary itu sudah aku tutup sejak lima hari lalu Cho, itu sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi"

"Lalu apa ini, aku rasa ini masih baru.. kau baru menyatukan ini tadi pagi? Dan kau memotretku diam-diam, bahkan kau menuliskan rasa cemburumu saat aku membeli boneka itu, jadi saat itu kau melihatnya dan pagi itu kau marah-marah padaku hanya karena kau mengira aku membeli boneka seperti itu juga untuk orang lain? Ck jelas kau masih menyukaiku Lee SungMin" KyuHyun menunjukan potret dirinya yang sepertinya telah SungMin robek-robek namun disatuka lagi oleh SungMin.

"Itu… kau! Keluar dari KAMARKU!" SungMin yang tidak bisa menyangkal kalimat KyuHyun akhirnya memilh mengusir KyuHyun, semua yang dikatakan KyuHyun itu benar, mau menyangkal dengan kalimat apapun ia tetap tidak akan bisa.

"SungMin-ah"

"Pergi ku bilang CHO!"

"Tidak sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa kau masih menyukai KU, sungmin-ah?" SungMin diam, ia bingung harus menjawab apa, ia memang masih menyukai atau lebih tepatnya masih mencintai KyuHyun, tapi ia sendiri takut dipermainkan KyuHyun.

'grep'

SungMin terkejut saat dirasanya lengan KyuHyun memeluknya dari belakang.

"Katakan SungMin, apa kau masih menyukaiku? Mencintaiku?" ucap KyuHyun pelan. SungMin berusaha melepas pelukan itu, namun selalu gagal karena KyuHyun memeluknya begitu erat.

"Katakan SungMin,"

"Aku…" SungMin memutus kalimatnya dan mencengkram lengan KyuHyun yang melingkar di perutnya. "IYA KyuHyun, IYA! Aku masih mencintaimu! Puas kau?" seru SungMin matanya memerah.

KyuHyun kemudian membalikan tubuhnya, sehingga kini ia menghadap langsung kearah SungMin. Tubuh sungmin yang memng lebih pendek darinya itu membuat Kyuhyun menunduk agar bisa melihat wajah sungmin yang saat ini menatap ke bawah. KyuHyun menangkup pipi SungMin dan mengangkatnya, menatap mata itu dalam. KyuHyun membuka kacamata sungmin kemudian menjatuhkan begitu saja benda itu, semakin memperlihatkan mata rubah Sungmin yang sangat indah.

"Lalu, kau sendiri?" tanya SungMin pelan.

"Hm, maksudmu?" KyuHyun mengelus lembut kedua pipi sungmin dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Kau sendiri kenapa kau menyukaiku dan mengejarku?"

"Aku sendiri tidak mengerti SungMin"

"Hm"sungmin mengerutkan dahinya bingung

"Kalau aku bilang aku tidak tau, berarti aku benar-benar tidak tau. Saat aku melihatmu aku benar-benar merasa menemukan apa yang selama ini ku cari, aku merasa kau itu sesuatu yang sudah lama hilang dari hidupku" KyuHyun berkata sangat lembut, membuat sungmin menangis.

"Kenapa menangis? Hei Uljima~" KyuHyun mengusap air mata sungmin dipipi chubbynya yang kini merona Lucu.

"Aku bahagia Cho~"

"Eoh, jinjja? Jadi kau, maukah kau jadi kekasih ku?" tanya KyuHyun cepat, SungMin tidak menjawab dan langsung memeluk tubuh tinggi KyuHyun. Dan KyuHyun merasakan satu anggukan kecil didadanya. Lalu kemudian KyuHyun mengecupi rambut halus SungMin berulang kali.

.

* * *

#HappyKyuMin137Day

* * *

.

_Cho KyuHyun pov,_

Hening, seperti biasa tempat ini akan selalu hening, meskipun banyak siswa yang mengunjunginya. Yah kau pasti sudah tau tempat apa ini. PERPUSTAKAAN!. Kau tau apa yang membuatku berada ditempat seperti ini? Itu karena DIA! Dia yang duduk dipojok perpustakaan. Dengan kacamata bacanya yang bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya, dia yang sekarang tengah membaca buku literatur, dia yang sedang duduk didepan sebuah meja yang penuh dengan buku-buku tebal. Oh ternyata perutku masih terasa mual saat melihat buku-buku itu.

DIA adalah LEE SUNGMIN KEKASIHKU, namja berpipi Chubby itu telah menjadi milikku. Ingin rasanya aku menggigit pipi salju itu, kenapa begitu menggemaskan eoh.

Dan sebagai pemberitahuan disekolah ini tidak ada lagi Cho KyuHyun yang bertingkah seenaknya, tidak ada lagi Cho KyuHyun si namja playboy. Yang ada hanya CHO KYUHYUN KEKASIH LEE SUNGMIN.

.

.

.

End

a/n : aaaaa, aku buat KYUMIN FF untuk menyemarakan #KYUMINDAY #HappyKyuMinDay #HappyJOYDay #happy137…. Semoga terhibur dengan ff abal ku ini chingudeul, khusunya JOYERS! Dan maaf kalo ff saya ini membosankan…. Dan ending yang sangat aneh dan tidak nyambung… ini ff kyumin pertama saya… #potongtumpeng Sekali lagi #HAPPYKYUMINDAY #HAPPYJOYDAY


End file.
